Episode 451 (1st June 1989)
Plot Arthur is nervous as the day arrives for him to appear on television. Ashraf is convinced Ricky was responsible for throwing a brick through the house window and vows to prove it. Ian learns that someone spoke poorly of him, which was why he did not get the lease for the wine bar. A man, Trevor Short, searches for Paul, stating he is his best friend. Arthur is driven to the television studios. Mo winds up Mr. Rhodes when he visits her at The Vic. Ricky asks for £30 off of Frank. Pat disappears for the day. Hazel visits Dot at the launderette to pay back some of the money she borrowed. Dot sends Hazel back to her house where Charlie is. Charlie ends up causing a scene with her and landing on top of her on the sofa. Dot walks in and misunderstands the situation. Trevor finds Paul and asks him if he can stay with him as he has nowhere to live. Paul is unable to accommodate Trevor, so Ian suggests he stays at the B&B across the road. Pete catches Kathy with a businessman and makes remarks about her fancying him. Ian makes Pete realise he has misinterpreted the situation. Pete follows Kathy and apologises to her. A television set is installed in The Vic for Arthur's appearance on the game show Cat and Mouse. Marge apologises to Mo. Ali makes bets with the locals on whether Arthur will win the game show or not. Ricky tells Frank that Pat gave the car to a man, not her aunt. Cat and Mouse begins and the residents gather at The Vic to watch it. Ashraf waits in the back garden of 55 Victoria Road for Ricky. Julie Cooper walks through the gate and is surprised by Ashraf holding a plank of wood. She tells him that she owns the property. Arthur makes it through the first and second round of the game show. Ian tries talking to Cindy but she enjoys rejecting him. Arthur makes it through to the final round of the game show. Simon reminds Cindy that he will not get back with her. Ian notices the pair talking and intervenes. He learns that Simon has been talking about him. The pair have a heated argument. Arthur wins the game show and is prized with a continental holiday for two and £2000 spending money. Frank removes Ian from The Vic. Cindy is amused. Pat returns after spending the day away. Frank confronts her over her lies. She apologises and assumes their relationship is over. Frank asks Pat to marry her; she accepts his proposal. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Julie - Louise Plowright *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mo - Edna Dore *Marge - Pat Coombs *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Trevor - Phil McDermott Guest cast *Dave Right - Neil McCaul *Joan Russell - Anne Havard *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Hazel - Virginia Fiol *Mr. Rhodes - Syd Williams Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *55 Victoria Road - Back garden *''Cat and Mouse's'' television studio Notes *First appearance of Julie Cooper and Trevor Short. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Go on, say it Frank. If you're going to leave, I'd rather know now.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes